


¿Dónde está mi Samurái?

by Anii_Rivera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Una pequeña Mariposa revolotea por todo Japón en busca de su Samurái.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 11





	¿Dónde está mi Samurái?

**Author's Note:**

> Culpo a cierta pagina y una cancioncita pegajosa que involucraba a esta parejita que ahora es canon.

La pequeña mujer balanceaba sus pies mientras admiraba la aldea arriba de la rama de un árbol, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al momento que tarareaba una canción, una mariposa de tonos morados paso volando cerca suyo y ella sonrió para después bajar de un salto del lugar donde se encontraba.

La mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones tenía un propósito en su mente, la razón que la motivo a emprender el viaje en el que se encontraba, a su edad se esperaba que ya tuviera esposo e incluso hijos, pero ella no quería casarse con cualquiera, la joven Rin estaba en búsqueda de un samurái fuerte, motivo por el cual había viajado casi por todo Japón en busca del hombre que llamaría esposo.

Su abuela dijo que dejara todas esas fantasías, pero ella se negaba, encontraría a su samurái y se casarían y tendrían una familia, claro que si lo decía así parecía algo tonto, la verdad era que ya había conocido a su samurái hace tres años cuando tenía 15, él la había salvado como el valiente y honrado guerrero que era.

Cuando eso sucedió sintió una especie de conexión, no había palabras para explicarlo, solo que sabia que él era la persona con quien quería compartir su vida, él también sintió lo mismo, después del incidente se quedo un mes en la aldea por cuestiones de trabajo y cuando se marcho le dio una cinta con la que amarraba su cabello junto a la promesa de volver algún día, ya había pasado algún tiempo, su abuela Kaede quería comprometerla con alguien más, pero ella debía esperar a su amado samurái, por eso emprendió el viaje.

Caminaba con total entusiasmo por las calles, evadiendo algunos comerciantes y aldeanos, cada lugar nuevo que visitaba estaba lleno de sorpresas, entre la multitud busco un lugar para quedarse mientras hacia su búsqueda.

La posada estaba frente a ella y tomando aire se armo de valor y entro, lo primero que noto fue que los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención, ella trato de ignorar a los hombres robustos y musculosos que estaban en varias mesas disfrutando de una bebida, al llegar al mostrador fue atendida por un joven amable.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?- El chico parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella, tenia el cabello castaño y algunas pecas esparcidas por su nariz.

-Estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme y tal vez un trabajo- La joven Rin sonrió amablemente.

-Aún tenemos cuartos disponibles, pero dudo de la parte del trabajo- El joven la miro con cara de disculpa, pero el destino estaba a favor de nuestra quería Rin, ya que en ese instante un hombre de cabello negro salió de una puerta algo agitado.

-Kohaku estas a cargo- El hombre paso de largo al joven mientras en una bolsa metía suministros.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? No puedo encargarme solo del lugar- Kohaku frunció las cejas hacia su cuñado.

-Lo siento, pero me surgió un trabajo de ultimo momento y necesito el dinero, recuerda que tu querida hermana dará a luz a mi tercer hijo- El hombre sonrió plenamente para después caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hey, espera, no me puedes dejar solo- Kohaku trato de razonar.

-Kagome estará con Sango, confió en que te harás cargo del lugar, de ser necesario contrata a alguien- El hombre de cabello negro salió por la puerta, siendo ignorado por la mayoría de clientes.

-MIROKU- Era demasiado tarde, el mencionado ya se había marchado, resignado miro a la joven delante de él. -Supongo que ahora si tengo un puesto- Rin sonrió mientras evitaba dar saltos en su lugar por la emoción.

Kohaku le enseño a la joven el segundo piso que era designado para las personas que pasaban a quedarse, Rin creyó que le daría una habitación ahí, pero el joven la llevo al tercer piso que era donde el y su familia vivían y donde estaba desocupado un cuarto de servicio.

-¿Cuánto costara esto?- La joven de cabello castaño miro al chico algo preocupada.

-Nada, tómalo como parte de tu paga la cual advierto no será mucha, pero al menos tendrás lugar para dormir y comida, no sé cuánto planeabas quedarte, pero espero sea lo suficiente mientras regresa mi cuñado.

-A lo mucho una semana- Rin contesto distraídamente.

-Cuando acomodes tus pertenencias puedes bajar a ayudarme- Kohaku abandono el lugar para seguir atendiendo el negocio familiar.

Rin dejo en la cama la bolsa que traía consigo y de ella saco la cinta que pertenecía a su Samurái, la apretó contra su pecho para después colocarla en su cabello, tomando un mechón del lado derecho para ser precisos, palmeo sus mejillas con ambas manos y se enfoco en los planes que tenia en mente, no había nada como una posada o taberna para reunir información sobre valientes guerreros, sonriendo se dio la vuelta y salió de su cuarto lista para trabajar.

Los hombres que antes le habían causado un poco de miedo ahora parecían mas amigables, se limitaban solo a pasar el rato y tomar alguna bebida con amigos.

-¿Escuchaste el rumor de los guerreros que derrotaron a un dragón?- Un hombre comento mientras bebía de su sake.

-¿Un dragón? Si lo escuche, dicen que era un hombre de cabello plateado- Otro sujeto comento distraídamente, ante la mención de eso Rin presto atención. 

-¿Solo un sujeto? Tenía entendido que eran dos, dicen que son demonios- Rin prestaba cada vez más atención a lo que los hombres hablaban.

-No se cuantos sean, tal vez un clan completo de demonios guerreros, pero lo que es sorprendente es que solo se necesito dos de ellos para acabar con la bestia.

-Esas son mentiras- Todos los presentes voltearon a la entrada de la posada donde se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado, su atuendo era rojo y llevaba una especie de armadura y una espada, pero sin duda lo que llamaba más la atención eran unas orejas de perro en su cabeza.

-Inuyasha- Kohaku saludo desde la barra. 

-Hola niño ¿sabes donde esta Kagome?- Ante la mención de ese nombre, una mujer de cabello negro salió de la cocina y corrió a los brazos del guerrero quien la sujeto con fuerza.

-Inuyasha estas de vuelta- El guerrero solo sonrió arrogante.

-Por supuesto, te dije que era un trabajo sin importancia, aunque el rumor ya se esparció y que quede claro que yo solo derrote al dragón sin ayuda- Inuyasha cerro los ojos mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía a Kagome de la cintura.

Los murmullos pronto se hicieron presentes, pero estos estaban llenos de asombro y comentarios de intriga por saber los detalles.

La joven de cabello castaño oscuro observo la escena en silencio y desvió la mirada, tenía razón en cuanto a la información que podía brindarle estar en aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente el guerrero que apareció no era su Samurái. 

-Rin, ven aquí- La joven se dirigió a donde Kohaku la llamaba, a su lado estaba ese guerrero de orejas adorables y Kagome, a quien solo conocía de nombre.

-Perdona por no haberme presentado correctamente antes, pero Sango y sus niñas dan algo de trabajo- Kagome se explico sin dejar de abrazar a Inuyasha.

-Descuida, Kohaku dijo que han estado ocupados- La castaña sonrio.

-Bueno, al fin conoces a Kagome correctamente y mi hermana no sale de su cuarto porque está en su último mes y el señor aquí presente Inuyasha- Kohaku trato de no reír por la expresión del guerrero al ser llamado señor.

-No soy tan viejo- Inuyasha levanto una mano, dispuesto a golpear al encargado de la barra, pero se detuvo al captar un olor. -¿Esto es…?- El se acerco mas a Rin, invadiendo su espacio personal y olfateándola.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero- Kagome lo jalo de una de sus orejas.

-KAGOME, espera- El joven con orejas de perro trataba de soltarse del agarre.

-Siempre haces lo mismo con desconocidos, ¿Qué no vez que incomodas a la gente? Deberías ser más considerado- La mujer por fin soltó la oreja y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es eso, su olor…- Una vez más se vio interrumpido.

-No seas descortés- Kagome siguió regañando a Inuyasha mientras Rin solo podía sonrojarse por el incomodo momento, al notar esto Kohaku sonrió.

-Rin puedes tomar un descanso si quieres, estos dos tardaran en dejar de discutir- La castaña asintió y salió del lugar, después de todo si Inuyasha estaba ahí podía ayudar un poco después del escándalo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando la pareja por fin dejo de discutir el joven miro a todos lados buscando a la chica que antes estaba ahí.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Deja de incomodarla, no todos están acostumbrados a ti- Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eso que significa?- Antes de que pudieran iniciar otra discusión Kohaku intervino.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?- El joven tomo un trapo y se dispuso a limpiar la barra mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Eh?- Inuyasha parpadeo para después entrecerrar los ojos. -Tenia un ligero olor a Sesshomaru- Ante la mención de aquel nombre sus dos oyentes se quedaron callados.

-¿Estas seguro?- Kagome pregunto un tanto dudosa.

-No hay duda, mi olfato no me engaña- Inuyasha declaro sintiéndose un poco ofendido que dudaran de sus habilidades.

-Pero ¿Por qué olería a tu hermano?- Kohaku pregunto curioso.

-Ni yo lo sé, él no es de los que se relacione mucho, la única vez que lo hizo fue…

-¿Crees que sea la misma?- Kagome miraba ahora hacia la puerta de la posada.

-No lo sé, de lo único que estaba enterado es que ella se caso aun cuando prometió esperarlo- El joven de cabello plateado se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, Rin llego buscando un lugar para quedarse y trabajo- Kohaku compartió la poca información que sabía.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano ahora?- La mujer de cabello negro sonrió divertida. -Mi cuñado es malo, no pasa a saludar.- Inuyasha la miro enojado.

-Deja de llamarlo así, le molesta y a mi también, se escucha raro.

-Pero es lo que es- Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo importante es que te relaciones conmigo y no con ese idiota.

-¿Pelearon otra vez?- El joven de cabello castaño se atrevió a preguntar, era bien sabido que ese par de hermanos, aunque trabajaban juntos, solían pelear mucho.

-Se enojo porque me le adelante al derrotar al dragón, lo mismo de siempre, ya se le pasara.

-O se la cobrara- Kohaku y Kagome rieron por la expresión de disgusto de Inuyasha.

-Por cierto donde esta Miroku?- Inuyasha pregunto por su amigo, en parte porque quería cambiar el tema.

-Se fue- Kohaku respiro profundo para proceder como fue que lo dejaron solo, a cargo de la posada.

En las afueras de la aldea, cerca del bosque que conducía a esa pequeña población, se encontraba cierta joven de ojos marrones…

Rin estaba avergonzada por el actuar del joven llamado Inuyasha, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar que la manera en que la olfateaba era porque olía mal, sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos vergonzosos y se concentro en el campo de flores en el que ahora se encontraba, mariposas de diversos colores revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La pequeña mujer sonrió al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel lugar y eso fue suficiente para calmarla, cuando regresara a la posada investigaría mas sobre el paradero de su Samurái, después de todo el tal Inuyasha parecía ser alguien que conocía a guerreros como él.

La luz del día poco a poco se desvanecía, pero eso poco le importo a la joven que estaba tan entretenida en su labor de recolectar flores y que sus pensamientos vagaran sobre su amor, que no noto que el peligro se acercaba, la figura se posiciono detrás de ella, era una especie de escarabajo gigante, Rin abrió los ojos en sorpresa y trato de huir mientras un grito escapaba de su garganta.

La criatura se abalanzo sobre ella, pero ningún daño llego, de repente Rin se encontraba flotando por encima de aquella criatura, un brazo se aferro a su cintura y al mirar a quien pertenecía sus ojos se iluminaron.

Al tocar el suelo su salvador se coloco enfrente de ella y saco su espada, en un instante el monstruo estaba derrotado, volviendo a enfundar su espada se giró para mirarla.

-Gracias- Rin sintió el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de sonreír.

Su acompañante la miro de arriba abajo para después acercarse, acaricio su cabello con un motivo, quitar la cita que sujetaba un mechón, se llevo la cinta a su nariz donde la olfateo, sus ojos dorados la miraron directamente mientras una ráfaga de viento movía su hermoso cabello plateado.

La respiración de la joven se estaba volviendo acelerada y cuando creyó que su corazón no podía latir mas rápido, el se acerco a ella, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, sus ojos dorados examinaban detenidamente su rostro, su pulgar rozo su labio inferior y después su mano acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeña mariposa revoloteando lejos de casa?- Rin estaba a punto de responder pero su boca se vio silenciada por sus labios.

El atrajo mas a la chica a su cuerpo, una mano sosteniendo su nuca y la otra aferrándose a su cintura, las manos de la joven no se quedaron quietas e iniciaron un recorrido desde su pecho hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello.

El beso tomaba cada vez mas intensidad, pero al final la falta de aire fue lo que provoco que soltara a su pequeña mariposa que lo miraba llena de alegría con sus ojos marrones brillantes, sus labios entre abiertos, su cabello revuelto, mejillas enrojecidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración acelerada, sin duda seguía igual de hermosa, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace poco y sus cejas se fruncieron con cierto enojo.

-Nunca espere encontrarte aquí- La joven declaro aun sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El hombre de traje blanco y armadura demando saber.

-Buscándote mi Samurái- Esa declaración lo lleno de alegría y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-¿Me buscabas aun estando comprometida?- El samurái enderezo su postura.

-Mi único compromiso es contigo- Rin lo miro confundida.

-Eso no dijeron en tu aldea- El hombre cerro los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.

-Tu ¿Fuiste a buscarme?- El rostro de Rin se sonrojo mas por aquel descubrimiento, él había ido a buscarla.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo prometí, pero en cuanto llegue dijeron que estabas comprometida y que no te molestara- El alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-¿Hace cuanto fuiste?- La mirada de Rin había pasado de feliz a cierta confusión con una pizca de enojo.

-Un mes- La respuesta fue corta y la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Me fui hace seis meses, querían casarme con otro hombre, me negué y escape, estaba decidida a encontrarte- Ella se acerco al samurái y tomo su mano entre la suya. -Mi corazón solo te pertenece, Sesshomaru.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Rin acaricio con su mano restante las marcas en las mejillas de su samurái, para después con los dedos delinear la luna menguante que él tenía en su frente.  
Sesshomaru volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la atrajo para volverla a besar, Rin solo podía disfrutar de tal atención y sonreír por estar reunida al final con el hombre que amaba.

Cuando se volvieron a separar esta vez el noto que el kimono que usaba su pequeña mariposa se había desacomodado, la tela cayendo de uno de sus hombros, revelando parte de su piel suave, no resistió el impulso y se acerco para besar aquella sección, lo que había empezado con pequeños besos pronto se tornaron en algo más, mordió su hombro y parte de su cuello dejando algunas marcas en la hermosa piel, pudo sentir las manos de Rin sujetas a su cuello y de vez en cuando jugando con su cabello.

Lo que Rin sabia era que en un momento se encontraba de pie en el campo de flores con Sesshomaru besando su cuello y al siguiente estaba siendo presionada contra un árbol, su kimono revelando mas de lo necesario y sus piernas enredadas en las caderas de su Samurái.

-Creí haber perdido a mi pequeña mariposa- La joven sonrió para después besar su marca de luna en la frente y acariciarle el rostro.

-Siempre espere por ti- La joven de ojos marrones se atrevió a pasar una de sus manos entre las ropas del samurái, acariciando su pecho para después besar sus labios.

-¿La pequeña mariposa no puede quedarse quieta?- El alzo una ceja divertido.

-Te extrañe- El rostro de la joven estaba sonrojado, cuando se conocieron y se trataron, no pasaban de castos besos y a veces se tomaban de las manos, ahora que al fin lo había encontrado quería hacer el tipo de cosas que hacen los esposos, eran esos pensamientos que hacían que su rostro se calentara ante tales ideas, eso y la posición en la que se encontraban.

Sesshomaru noto cuan avergonzada estaba y trato de retirarse, no había necesidad de acelerar las cosas, ahora ella estaba con él y ya tendrían tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo las piernas de Rin se aferraron más sus caderas, negándose a soltarlo, al mirarla a los ojos ella asintió lentamente, ella quería eso tanto como el, pero no podía y tampoco quería tomarla de aquella forma, ella era especial y primero la haría su esposa antes de reclamarla, pero eso no impedía darle una muestra de lo que pasaría cuando fuera suya completamente.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de ella mientras presionaba su espada en aquel árbol, Sesshomaru llevo una de sus manos por debajo de la tela que la cubría y comenzó a acariciar su muslo lentamente, su boca retomo la tarea que había dejado y de nuevo beso su cuello, pero esta vez sus caricias eran lentas.

Su mano abandono el muslo de la joven y fue en busca del nudo que mantenía la ropa en su lugar, al tener éxito en su misión se encargo de retirar la tela lentamente mientras besaba a su pequeña mariposa, su mano fue a parar a uno de sus pechos, el cual acaricio para después apretarlo un poco, Rin se separo del beso y de su boca salió un glorioso sonido que le encanto.

La joven sonrió divertida y se acercó a su amado, sus labios fueron directo a su cuello, donde trato de imitar las caricias que Sesshomaru le había dado, sus manos vagaron por todo el pecho y torso del hombre, no sabía en qué momento él se había quitado esa parte de su armadura, pero lo agradecía.

Como ella antes había hecho, el también dejo escapar un sonido que hizo que la excitara, el gruñido que dejo salir su samurái fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado y lo mejor fue que ella lo provoco.

-¿Mi fuerte Samurái cae ante los encantos de una pequeña mariposa?

-No es cualquier mariposa, es una que le gusta revolotear mucho.

Rin trato de reprimir su risa, pero fallo en el intento, aunque después de todo aquella risa se vio interrumpida por un jadeo, Seshomaru ahora se encontraba chupando uno de sus senos mientras masajeaba el otro y de vez en cuando pellizcaba su pezón, la joven solo podía retorcerse por el placer que aquellas acciones le provocaban.

Los besos y las caricas siguieron bajo la luz de la luna…

El tiempo sin duda paso, la mayoría de las veces sin que nos demos cuenta, la joven que había salido en busca de su querido Samurái se encontraba de nuevo en un campo de flores, una corona hecha con las mismas descansaba en su cabeza mientras tarareaba una canción. 

El sol estaba en lo alto, pero por suerte un árbol la mantenía protegida de los rayos, sus manos trabajaban rápido mientras entrelazaba las flores para crear más coronas.  
Un sonido llamo su atención y al alzar la vista se topo con la mirada de su esposo, al instante sonrió.

-¿Mi querido esposo al final decidió venir por su esposa?- Rin sonreía divertida.

-Solo fui por su transporte, es un viaje largo- Detrás del hombre se encontraba un dragón de dos cabezas que se acercaba a la pareja.

-¿Visitaste a tu hermano?- La joven siguió trabajando en la corona que tenía entre sus manos.

-Si, el no será tan activo y tomará un descanso del trabajo.

-¿Qué detendría a uno de los dos samuráis más poderosos?

-Buena pregunta, tal vez el hecho de que se le ocurrió hacerme tío y eso también te incluye a ti.

-¿Kagome al fin está embarazada?- Sesshomaru solo asintió.

-Eso es maravilloso y sin duda una muy buena razón.

El samurái ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella le sonrió, después le coloco la corona en la que estaba trabajando en la cabeza y llevo una de sus manos hacia su abultado vientre donde lo acaricio.

El tomo su mano y le beso, Rin acaricio su mejilla para después besarlo en los labios, cuando se separaron, Sesshomaru la tomo con cuidado y la sentó arriba del dragón de dos cabezas.

-Ah-Un- El dragón miro al hombre -Ten cuidado.

-Estaré bien, después de todo también estarás cuidándome, a las tres- Ron sonrió.

-No debes creer lo que adivinas te dicen, solo son charlatanas- Sesshomaru acaricio el vientre de su esposa.

-Estoy segura que son dos, se mueven mucho y mira mi panza, es enorme- La joven de cabello castaño rio por sus comentarios.

-Lo sabremos una vez que des a luz.

-Por cierto, que nombres tienes pensados.

-Towa- Sesshomaru dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Por qué?- La futura madre sentía curiosidad.

-Porque te amare por la eternidad- Ella sonrió.

-Entonces si son dos ¿podemos llamar a otra Setsuna?

-¿Setsuna?- El hombre alzo una ceja.

-Si, porque si dices que me amaras por la eternidad, entonces en mi caso basto un momento para que te amara.

-Towa y Setsuna, puede ser- El sonrió y beso la panza de su esposa y después sus labios.

Y Es así como la pequeña mariposa encontró a su Samurái, tiempo después dio a luz a sus gemelas, las cuales llevaban los nombres que representaban su amor…  
Un momento en la eternidad.


End file.
